wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Prod
Prod is used to "poke" an enemy worm, causing them to move a little, but not causing any damage. This means it is best to use the prod on a worm so that it ends up at a hazardous area, such as next to a mine or in water. Description The prod is a weapon that is used to push enemy worms for a very short length. It is most commonly used to push an enemy worm from the edge, in order to sink it. It can also be used to kill worms, by pushing one off a cliff. This technique can be much deadlier if there are Mines on said cliff. The Prod is considered the most sarcastic way to kill an enemy, and is considered poetic justice if the player crosses half the map, only to Prod his/her opponent off the map rather than just throw your last Holy Hand Grenade. Prod wasn't available in Worms Forts: Under Siege. "Prod - Sarcasm personified in a move." —Team17's description of the weapon. Usage First, position yourself at the correct location such as behind a worm near water or a Mine, then simply press the fire button. Tips & Tricks *The victim does not have to be standing on the very edge of the map in order for the Prod to work. Be sure however, because the Prod range can be shorter than you expect. * The advantage to using a Prod is that there is no risk of collateral damage. *Keep in mind that if you are standing slightly above the intended victim, you may Prod right over his head, missing him and wasting your turn. *The Prod is useful as usually you have infinite of them so it is better to use it than rather having to use the Baseball Bat or the Fire Punch as you usually have one or two of them as those weapons are used if the target is quite far away from the edge. *If there are a trio of worms lined up right below each other with some distance ahead from one to the other, you can Prod the one on top and it will send a chain reaction through the entire trio and hopefully could push all three of them into the water (or wherever you are aiming for). *The best way to use this weapon is to poke worms which are very close to water to sink them. *A good strategy is to poke an enemy worm near one of your Sentry Guns, causing the Sentry Gun to shoot the moving worm, without you having to use any of your valued weapons, or you could use a Fire Punch, or another melee weapon/strategy to cause extra chaos. *It is useful if your enemy worm is next to the water or has under 30 health. Trivia *The icon for Prod in the first Worms is of two hands pushing forward. From Worms 2 onwards, it is changed to a one-finger poke. *The Prod doesn't show up in the Weapons Panel of the original Amiga Worms or Worms: The Director's Cut. To use it in these games, press (relative to enemy worm) away, away, towards, towards. *In Worms 4: Mayhem, one of the Wormpot options, called "Dim-Mak", causes the prod to instantly kill a worm when it is used. *According to the weapon icon, a worm only has four(4) fingers on each hand. *The weapon was excluded from ''Worms Forts Under Siege'''' ''because it was rude to do that in the ancient times. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in 1st Generation Category:Weapons in 2nd Generation Category:Weapons in 3rd Generation Category:Weapons in Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Weapons in Worms Reloaded Category:Weapons in Worms 3D Category:Weapons in Worms Open Warfare 2 Category:Weapons in Worms Revolution Category:Weapons in Worms Clan Wars Category:Weapons in Worms Battlegrounds Category:Weapons in 4th Generation Category:Utilities in Worms Reloaded Category:Weapons in Worms (1995) Category:Weapons in Worms Reinforcements Category:Weapons in Worms 2 Category:Weapons in Worms Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms World Party Category:Weapons in Worms Open Warfare Category:Weapons in Worms (2007) Category:Utilities in Worms 2: Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms Battle Islands Category:Weapons in Worms: Ultimate Mayhem Category:Weapons in Worms W.M.D